


Дар

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Когда ты вдруг оказываешься медиумом и впервые общаешься с душой впавшего в кому человека, не так пойти может практически всё. Студентка Лиля с лёгкостью докажет это кому угодно.
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Дар

‐ Так, ещё раз, - Лиля с силой сжала ладонями виски и плюхнулась на диван. Тот жалобно скрипнул, но достойно выдержал такое, казалось бы, уже совсем не сочетающееся с его статусом советского раритета действие.

Полупрозрачный парень напротив спланировал вниз и осторожно присел на столешницу.

‐ Я сам ничего не понял, - вздохнул он. - Но я знаю, что должен найти тебя, и ты что-то должна сделать.

‐ Что именно, ты не знаешь. 

‐ Угу.

‐ И почему тебя вижу только я, тоже.

‐ Может быть, это из-за того, что именно про тебя... Да, - мгновенно стушевался он под хмурым взглядом девушки.

‐ Круто, - оптимистично согласилась Лиля и не глядя сунула руку в валяющуюся рядом сумку. Нащупала блистер с таблетками обезболивающего, выдавила на ладонь сразу две. Почти наяву прожив все прелести ходьбы на кухню в таком состоянии (по стеночке, если повезёт), решительно отмела мечты об огромном стакане холодной воды и проглотила лекарства насухую. - Хрестоматийный, чтоб его, случай, "Между небом и землёй". Ты о себе что-нибудь можешь рассказать? Родился, учился, жил? 

‐ У нас фамилии на одну букву начинаются, - вдруг невпопад произнёс призрак, блуждая взглядом по увешанным различными грамотами стенам.

‐ И? - подобралась девушка.

‐ И всё. Всплыло откуда-то. Ну, музыку я люблю. Очень. Полгода назад с любимой расстался. Фотографирую... немного. Ещё в гражданском браке...

‐ Ты же в курсе, что гражданский брак — это просто брак в ЗАГСе?

‐ А мадам ценит обществознание?

‐ Ценю. А тебя совсем не смущает брак через полгода после расставания?

‐ Да мы помирились, - махнул рукой парень. - Там сложная история. Не помню.

‐ Ясно.

‐ Ещё, вспомнил, я как-то раз у себя момент из мультика запостил. Хороший мультик, советский...

‐ Ясно.

‐ А ещё про несправедливость писал, это важно...

‐ Ясно, - кивнула Лиля. Головная боль наконец начала отпускать.

‐ Тебе вообще интересно меня слушать?! - возмутился призрак.

‐ Да-да, конечно. Продолжай. Мне ещё нужно понять, что с тобой в итоге делать...

‐ Кстати об этом, ты?..

Он не договорил, растворившись в воздухе. Лиля выждала несколько секунд и плавно выпрямилась, поудобнее усаживаясь на диване.

‐ Я сдала? - спросила она, смотря куда-то в угол комнаты.

‐ Да, - кивнула материализовавшаяся там женщина средних лет. - Оценка уже в личном деле. 

‐ А какие-то комментарии?..

‐ У тебя всегда такая чувствительность на души?

‐ Большей частью. Но в этот раз болит сильнее.

‐ Немудрено. Настоящие гораздо сильнее симуляционных. Сильно болит?

‐ Скоро должно пройти.

‐ Если "скоро" продлится дольше получаса, сходи в медпункт. А в целом ты молодец. Так язвить, конечно, не стоило...

‐ Но помогло ведь! - запальчиво возразила Лиля. - Помогло ведь?..

‐ Да, - преподавательница быстро сверилась с записями в своём сквозном блокноте. - Он вышел из комы, всё правильно. Но если ты хочешь пометку "задержан и возвращён в тело грамотно", пиши дипломную на эту тему и оформляй метод. Договорились?

‐ Договорились, - кивнула девушка.

‐ Тогда позови следующего, пожалуйста.

Лилия Абрамова, студентка третьего... то есть уже четвёртого курса по направлению "Медиумы", вышла из аудитории, умело стилизованной под советскую однушку, и тронула за плечо ближайшего однокурсника:

‐ Заходи. Там наконец практика.


End file.
